The Quest to Hawaii
by randomgwuncanfan101
Summary: (Takes place in TDWT Ep. 18-24) Bridgette is stuck in Siberia and she needs to get her and Bruno (her best animal friend) to Hawaii quickly. Although, Bruno is in extreme pain and in need of help. It's up to Bridgette to save Bruno AND get to Hawaii. But something happens in the middle of all this that second chances their friendship. Also involves Courtney later on.
1. Acknowledge

**A/N: Hey! Randomgwuncanfan101 here again! Wow, it feels so weird to have a new username…oh whatever. Anyways, this story is a REALLY strange idea I had while discussing about Bridgette and Bruno's friendship and then watching Beauty and the Beast shortly afterwards for no apparent reason. Then I came up with this. This is going to be in-between the episodes "Aftermath: Aftermayham" and "Hawaiian Style", just so everything can be clear. :P**

**Without any more useless author notes, here's the new story! Enjoy!**

The Quest to Hawaii:

Chapter 1: Acknowledge

"I have to stay until Bruno's better." Bridgette says to the TV screen as she wraps the bandage around Bruno the bear and smiles at him.

"But, Bridge, you can't stay," Geoff whines over the screen, "What about the show? What about me? You can't leave me here with this THING." Geoff points at Blainley, which he receives a glare from her. Suddenly, the screen starts to stutter and eventually goes away, "Bridge!" Geoff screams out just before the screen turns off.

"Geoff!" Bridgette screams out just before her screen turns off. Bridgette sighs and sits on the cold, hard ground and puts sinks her face into her arms. Bruno turns over and rests beside her in comfort. Bridgette hugs her furry friend in return, "Oh, Bruno, I don't know what to do. I miss Geoff so much, but, I can't leave you. You're way to sick to be left behind."

Bruno allowed Bridgette to be cradled in his arms. He echoed out a confused moan that let out cold winds come out. Bridgette sighed and looked up at him. She didn't know what to do; animals were her life…but so was Geoff. It was either one or the other. Bridgette got out of Bruno's arms and began to walk along out of the cave to see if the snow storm had stopped and sure enough, it was. Right now, she has to work on healing Bruno. He had large scabs on his arm and couldn't walk because of it. She figured it would be safe to go out and give Bruno some food to make his hunger filled for the moment.

'Berries or salmon would probably be the best food to give to a bear,' she thought, 'But would Salmon be swimming out in this cold weather? The lakes would probably be frozen shut' She peaked out of the cave entrance. It wasn't a storm anymore, but the wind was still chilling with a frosty breeze. The sun was slowly coming out, letting out a scenery of pale pink and yellow mixed with the blueness of the Earth. Bridgette looked away from it and turned back to Bruno who was slowly getting up and stared at her.

"I'll be right back," Bridgette told him, "Let me get you some food real quick. You'll be needing it to fix your hunger, okay?" Bruno just stared at her, but Bridgette turned back to the forest and continued on to get at least some sort of food. She began to squash into the snow that had even more snow than before; seven inches of snow had been formed from the snow storm. But that wouldn't let Bridgette stop her from getting the poor, helpless creature some well-needed food.

Bridgette was about to walk further away, but Bruno stopped her from going any further. Bridgette turned around, her face red from the coldness, and Bruno stared at her with another blank expression. Bridgette could tell in its eyes that the Animal didn't want her to leave; to get caught in any more danger that was waiting to lurk her. Bridgette already almost got caught in an avalanche. That's how they first met. He didn't want anything else deadly to happen to her.

"Bruno, no," Bridgette petted his soft fur, "I have to go alone. Stay here and wait till I come back; I can't risk you getting into any more pain, I'm sorry. I'm in less pain then you are and you can't leave. Surely you must understand." Bridgette looked at him square in the eye for a moment and then Bruno slowly left away to go back into the cave.

Bridgette turned back and began to step into the snow. Each step seemed even deeper then before. The snow sneaking in between her snow pants and boots made each step even harder to reach into. She shivered as the coldness started to get to her even more. Her face was turning even redder as she stepped even further.

'Poor soul, I've get to find some stuff for him fast.' Bridgette thought some more as she kept searching for food on the hard trees or bushes filled with snow. When she dug threw the snow, though, not a single dropping of food was found. Bridgette sighed and continued on, hoping there was some hope in finding food.

Bruno accidently came apart of Bridgette's life. Blainley flew Bridgette and three interns into Siberia and they couldn't get back. The party of five hiked to find shelter or transportation, but they instead met wildlife mountain lions. They charged for an intern and carried him off. He was truly a goner. It was just Bridgette and the two interns at that point, but something else struck them. An avalanche. The three of them were gobbled up in the massive piles of snow and were carried off. One intern was crushed against a tree to death while the other slid off a frozen waterfall cliff. Bridgette was about to slam against a mountain, but was suddenly grabbed by her jacket hoodie and was pulled to safety.

Bridgette could see that it was a bear that caught her by just the right moment. At first, she was panicked, but soon realized that the bear wasn't harsh and could tell that he was actually...friendly. She could also see that he was hurt from the snow and his arm and chest were all red and bloody-filled. Bridgette, being the soulful, animal lover she is, decided to help out, in return from saving her life. They quickly grew a connection and now, she wanted to make sure he was going to stay alive. She promised that and wouldn't let him travel alone as she could spot that her new animal friend wasn't in any sort of pact. Just a lone-bear. But now he was allowed a new pact/duo with Bridgette and he too, wanted to make sure nothing happened to her.

One thing Bridgette needed to do to make him feel better would've been to feed him and she wasn't making any sort of progress right now. After continuing walking (or at least trying to), Bridgette finally turned around and found out that she walked pretty far into the forest of snow and dead-leaved trees. She couldn't even see where the cave was anymore. 'Wait…that's not good…' Bridgette thought to herself. Bridgette squinted harder to see if she can see it that way, but she couldn't. Bridgette lowered her eyes and shivered even more. She tried with all her might to find any food, but couldn't spot a single dropping coming from the bushes or the trees.

Bridgette's vision started to get blurry and pixilated now. She tried her best to keep her eyes open, but the cold was torturing her too much, but she kept on going. At least she tried to. Bridgette wobbled into trees and her vision was becoming very unclear to her now. She couldn't see a thing except the fact that everything was turning white all around her. She still wasn't giving up though. Bridgette grabbed onto a tree and wrapped her arms it to keep standing. She lifted herself up with all the strength she had, but eventually couldn't keep still anymore and dropped to the floor. Bridgette lay there in the snow in tears and her hair blowing in front of her face. 'Oh….no….' Bridgette whispered to herself as she lied in the snow.

She breathed heavily as she began to drag herself across the snow to try and reach somewhere. The snow was beginning to be feeling less deep, but only by an inch, so she didn't have to put that much pressure into pulling. Bridgette could feel her breath spread across her as she continued to move forward. Bridgette soon found herself falling off a long, straight-down hill piled with snow. She slid down the rapid, rocky cliff and tried to scream in danger but couldn't even do that. She wobbled from side to side until she finally landed onto the creamy feeling of the snow.

Bridgette lay there in silence. She couldn't get up. She didn't have enough muscle to do it. No movement or breathing came out of her.

Her last-read thoughts circled around her as her cold face was starting to turn pale white instead of red. 'Is Bruno still okay?' 'How could I have been so weak?' 'I failed.' 'I can't get up; I'm going to die here' Bridgette let out her first breath she could actually let out, but her heart rate began to decrease slowly and so did her breathing. The coldness was getting to much into her and eventually, the snow began to swell up into her. Bridgette tried so much to get up, but just couldn't. She began to turn to ice after hours past by.

As time went by, Bridgette passed out. She let out one last bit of breath and then everything went black.

While she looked into the blackness, she could spy a gold-ish light coming towards her. Bridgette looked up into the light, vision half-open, and saw the gold-ish figure walking over to her even further. Closer and closer the figure walked over to her and stared at Bridgette. Bridgette stared back in a serious, cold look back. She didn't know who or what the figure is. All she could see in the figure was gold and Heaven-like shines onto the figure. It seemed to resemble a male.

The figure tilted its head and began to move its arms against Bridgette. She soon began to feel a slight lifting and fell foreword. She closed her eyes and let the figure carry her away into the darkness even further into it. She could hear voices surrounding her all of a sudden. Louder and louder, she heard voices. She couldn't open her eyes, but she could hear the voices coming around her. She could then hear a squeak of some sort. This was all very confusing for her.

She opened her vision and found the Heaven-like figure sat Bridgette down in a soft bed. It was as soft as a cloud, she felt. Bridgette could feel warmness everywhere now and began to sweat off her body from the cold.

"She's breathing!" A voice called, "What do you remember?" The voice asked her.

"Is…is this Heaven?" Bridgette finally managed to whisper, followed by a few coughs. Her vision came back and Bridgette could slowly remove the icicles from her eyes to open them.

"Uh, no? Lady, this is Air Russia." A different voice told her in a questionable tone.

Bridgette slowly managed to open her eyes and was too questioned on what she was seeing.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Boo-yah! XD So, yeah, I'm just going to awkwardly leave it here and have you imagine yourself on what is going on, okay?**

**Readers: No.**

**Me: Well, too bad. So, yeah, what's going to happen next everybody? Will Bruno find Bridgette? Is he even feeling better at all to even find her? Where's Bridgette? Who's the man? What's Air Russia? All of these questions will most defiantly be answered on the next chapter! Hopefully.**

**Don't forget to review if you liked the story and please check out my other stories too if you want! That'd be super cool also! Alright, well, I'm going to stop because I know you probably don't care for these A/N anyways, buuuut, now I'm done.**


	2. Camp Site Part 1

**A/N: Hooray Update on my birthday! Lol, as you can see in the title, this is 'Camp Site Part ONE', so there will be a two later on...or a three? ;) I won't be updating in the next couple of days because I'll be on vacation, but I'll still be keeping an eye out on the story to make sure I update soon. For now, enjoy the new chapter! *snaps fingers and ends author's note***

The Quest to Hawaii:

Chapter 2: Camp Site Part 1

Bridgette finally managed to open her eyes after all that time of being buried in the snow and the icicles forming onto her. Once she opened her watery eyes, she found a man was looking straight at her with a worried expression on his face, "Uh...you...passed out, ma'am'." The man said to her and by the looks of it, she certainly wasn't in Heaven.

Bridgette was confused again on what he just said and looked around. She saw that she was in a brown log cabin with a bunch of other men surrounding her. Bridgette turned back to the man staring directly at her and was about to speak, until one of the men asked, "Are you okay, miss? Or...are you a Mrs? Er...wait, I thin-"

"Just shush." One man told him.

"What...happened?" Bridgette whispered out, followed by another few coughs. She couldn't understand anything that was going on.

"We found you in the snow over there." One of the men said, turning to the back door and then back to her.

"Are you okay?" Another man asked her.

"Guys, give her some air, she can't breath too well." Another said.

"She needs something warm." Another one replied. Bridgette was getting a little too uncofortable by all the men surronding her now, there was just WAY too much noise for her. She couldn't handle the noise and only wanted peace and quiet now. But she couldn't force them to go away. Each of them were all bugging her and telling her if she wanted anything. One guy even suggested a bowl of hot water.

Bridgette moaned for alone time as she turned over on the side of the bed, "Guys, I think she needs to be alone." One suggested.

"I don't think so. We can't leave her alone." Another said. Bridgette moaned some more for peace and quiet, but instead what she got, was more noise.

"HEY!" A loud noise overcame the men and Bridgette's ears. Bridgette squinted her eyes shut even further and curled herself into a little ball to stay silent and tried as hard as she could to fall asleep.

"Y-yes? Dr. Wilson?" One men saluted.

"What the hell is going on over here? Why aren't you all in your position posts?" He eyed one man very closely, "Did I SAY you could all go on a break?"

Jack gulped hard and answered back, "Well, no, but we had a reason to beca-"

Dr. Wilson rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Oh, bullshit, what could your 'reason' possibly be?"

"We found a body, sir." One of the men told him.

"A...body?" Dr. Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just look at her! Jack found her in the snow." Another man told him. The men moved away to show Dr. Wilson Bridgette curled up in bed. Bridgette's heart beat began beating faster and faster as she could feel him getting closer with the sound of footsteps.

Dr. Wilson investigated her, checking to see if she was deadly or carried any weapons, but, no. She just looked normal. Dr. Wilson nudged her a little, but Bridgette didn't bother to answer. She just hoped they'd go away to leave her alone.

"Hey." Jack whispeed to Bridgette, hoping she would answer.

Dr. Wilson turned to him, "I can handle this," He turned back to Bridgette and nudged her again, "Hey."

Bridgette finally had enough and realized she wouldn't be getting any rest, so she finally moved away from her comfort zone and answered, "...mm?..." Bridgette turned around and stared at Dr. Wilson, but jumped back in pain as her face was suddenly in pain. Bridgette smoothed her arm that was all red from the snow.

"Go get her a washcloth for the burn." Dr. Wilson told one of his crew. Jack immediately went outside to get one while Bridgette began to wake up. She figured she should since they obviously wouldn't leave her alone anymore. Bridgette faced the men and began to look around past them. What it seemed like she was in, was a warm, log cabin with a lot of coal and supplies.

She looked past to a window and found a lot of business going on. One of the men it was "Air Russia", so this must've been a airport resort, "Do you remember much?" She was suddenly asked.

Bridgette turned to him, vaguely remembering, and said, "...I don't know..."

"I've got the washcloth!" Jack came back and gave it to Dr. Wilson, "Oh! She woke up! That's good." He gave the washcloth to Bridgette and she just stared at it. It looked so familiar in her head. The color. The texture. Why was it seeming to be so familiar to her? What could it possibly be? Then she got it.

"Bruno." She said to herself.

Dr. Wilson looked around confused, "Pardon?"

"Yes, Bruno!" Bridgette slowly rose her voice. She then gasped in surprisement that made everyone even more confused, "Where is he? Is-Is he still okay?"

"Uh...I'm sorry, I don't know who this Bruno is." Dr. Wilson tells Bridgette.

Bridgette widens her eyes and opens her mouth agape. She needed to know if Bruno was okay or not; he can't survive in the cold alone! "How long has it been?" Bridgette asked.

"Since what?" Dr. Wilson asked back.

"Since...oh...I don't know," Bridgette turned to her side again and sighed, "I just hope he's okay." The pilots took confused, but concerned, glances at one another. Is Bruno her boyfriend? A friend? They all didn't know the slightest bit of what she was talking about. For all they knew, she could've been crazy out of her mind!

Bridgette sat there in silence, an awkward silence more like it, and let her thoughts get to her again. She licked her frozen lips and let out a big sigh as she turned back to the crew, "...Bruno was my newly best friend and now he's in danger..." She turned to the window and softly said, "...somewhere...he's in danger...and I ditched him." Bridgette started to look very concerned now that made all the crew not worried, but more guilty for a reason they couldn't really describe.

"I need to find him," Bridgette gasped again in panic, "He can't be out there alone; not without a family. He's too young to be alone!" Bridgette began to get up, but was stopped by Dr. Wilson.

"Wo-ho-oh there," Dr. Wilson set Bridgette down, "YOU'RE way to young to be out alone out there all by yourself. You can't go back out there for a long time. It's way to steep over there for you to come across again."

"No," Bridgette shook her head, "I've got to get out of here." She began to pull forward to leave, but everybody began to throw her back onto the bed.

"You can't leave! You nearly froze to death in the snow!" Jack said, almost like scolded, at her.

"Bruno is going to die if I don't reach to him not let me GO!" Bridgette grunted at the man, who actually startled backwards.

Bridgette stood up from her bed and tried to stand up to touch the floor, but Dr. Wilson pulled her back, "You're not going anywhere. Now why not you-will you men please get back to your posts now!? This doesn't concern any of you anymore, now go!" The men silently left one-by-one as Bridgette still tried to escape from Dr. Wilson's clutches.

"Well, except you Jack," Dr. Wilson said to Jack. Jack turned his head around in question, "You can stay and watch out for her in case she gets into anymore attempts of escaping to save her precious 'Bruno'" He got up to leave, but not until he faced Jack straight in the eye, "Don't let her out of your sight and this is the ONLY time I will let you off your working post, got it? But it is for a strict reason so don't take advantage." Dr. Wilson then preceded to leave out of the log cabin, leaving it to Jack and Bridgette.

Jack turned to a grumpy Bridgette and let out a big sigh. Now how was he supposed to be taking care of her...

"So, uh..." Jack was about to speak until Bridgette spoke instead.

"No, I can't stay here, I have to leave." Bridgette folded her arms.

"I...can't," Jack told her, "You were specifically told to stay here until you get better, which means you probably can't leave here for a while now." Jack folded his arms back.

Bridgette grunted in anger and threw a pillow across her face to stop being mad. Jack awkwardly looked around as Bridgette then suddenly began to have a mini-tantrum across the bed. By mini-tantrum, Bridgette begins to slap herself with the pillow, "Why can't somebody just take me over there? In a truck or something? I'll be safe in there!" Bridgette protested.

"Even if we wanted to, we can't drive you up a mountain in snow up to eight feet, ma'am," Jack told her, "So, right now, you're going to have to deal sitting here and be patient. Can you wait a day?"

"No I can't!" Bridgette yelled, "Do you see how sick he is? Who knows how long he can survive out there alone without me! He has no other guardian then me!"

"Look, all you can do is wait here and find him tomorrow. I don't even think Dr. Wilson will even allow you to do that," Jack informs her, "We're not going to chance you getting frozen again."

Bridgette began to shed a tear and an angrily glare. Tomorrow seemed like forever when Bruno wasn't around with her. She couldn't even bare to wonder what would've happened if she wasn't around. Bruno most likely would've been scared stiff and freezing in the cave by now with his wounded chest and waiting for her to get back.

Bridgette sank herself into the pillow as a blanket suddenly swept across her body, "Here. I figured you would need this. Would you like some hot chocolate or something?" Bridgette finally calmed down, but didn't speak. She just wanted to lay there in silence. Thinking about tomorrow coming by faster, "Here's the hot chocolate, if you wanted some." He placed the cup down on a stool right beside Bridgette's new apparent bed.

"Anything else?" Jack asked her. Bridgette didn't answer, "Alright.." Jack went over to a chair and sat their, reading the newspaper. Bridgette hoped the next day sooner. She couldn't even bare leaving another day without her best friend. It seemed impossible for her. Bridgette moaned into her pillow in a whiny way.

"Oh," Jack looked up from his newspaper, "It's 7-AM in case you want to know the time. We found you pretty early."

Bridgette groaned into her pillow even more.

**A/N: Poor Bridgette. Why must I torture her like this in my fanfic stories?**

**Bridgette: Yeah...why?**

**Me: Oh, anyways, so did you like that chapter? I ended it semi-cliffhanger again, hahaha! Don't worry, though, it's going to be a chapter that extends (that's why it's called part one), so the next chapter will take place immediatly after! Wow, it's almost midnight. I better log off right now. Night everybody and don't forget to review! :D**

**P.S. The Disneyland story is NOT on hold, I just haven't never got a chance to write a new chapter for it and the Sam-kidnapping story is getting another chapter in just about a week, hopefully! :P**


End file.
